


如果有小孩

by owllwo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 5





	如果有小孩

全圆佑早上起来正想打一把游戏作为美好一天开头，顶着个瓜皮头的小孩哒哒哒地就跑过来了，手里还捧着一本可能有他半个人大的书。  
“圆佑叔叔我要听故事！”  
那还是给小孩子讲故事作为开头吧。全圆佑从床上翻身起来，揉揉小孩的头：“那叔叔先去刷个牙就过来给你讲好不好？”  
刷完牙拿了土司打算边吃早饭边讲故事，结果刚在沙发上坐下小孩就直勾勾地盯着全圆佑手里抹了巧克力酱的土司。“全圆佑别给小孩吃零食！”文俊辉像是装了监控一下从厨房探出头来大喊，小孩把自己缩在全圆佑怀里，伸出一根手指，抵着自己的鼻子表情诚恳地说：“就一口。”  
好可爱哦。全圆佑的心里已经因为这个动作倒地不起，但好爸爸要从不溺爱小孩开始。“不行。你现在吃了如果等下午饭吃不进去，俊辉叔叔就会怪我，俊辉叔叔怪我我就会怪你，我怪你以后就不给你讲故事。你还想听故事吗？”小孩看起来是努力权衡了一下是贪图这一口比较重要还是长久的听故事比较重要，最后还是选择了听故事。“那，那明天早上我也想吃面包。”“可以。”全圆佑吃掉最后两口面包，把小孩抱到他腿上坐好，然后打开小孩拿来的故事书。  
等一下不是儿童故事书吗为什么封面上写着孕妈妈指南？全圆佑陷入了沉思，小孩倒是熟练地翻开硬皮封面，翻到胎儿发育的章节抬起头看他，示意他从这里开始讲。给四五岁的小孩普及胎儿的成长大概和告诉他你是怎么来的是一个性质的事情，全圆佑判断了一下，马上接受了给小孩讲解孕妈妈指南的设定，更何况这本指南都是彩图，介绍胎儿发育还用不同大小的蔬菜水果打比方，确实是家庭教育好帮手。“你看啊，最开始你在妈妈肚子里的时候就一点点大，后来慢慢长大到绿豆这么大再后来变成草莓这么大……”  
因为没有妈妈所以这个小孩毫无疑问不是他们亲生的，是文俊辉关系很好的一个姐姐的小孩，因为最近家里有点事情不方便带就拜托文俊辉照顾一下。  
送小孩来的那天全圆佑上班去了，下班回来开门以为自己走错楼层。本来自己放游戏机和游戏卡带的地方用彩色海绵垫拼出一个小角落，拿着积木在搭房子的小孩听到开门声下意识地抬起头来，和全圆佑的视线完全相交。全圆佑还没反应过来到底是怎么回事的时候文俊辉从厨房里出来，手里还端着两盘菜。“圆佑你回来啦这是我姐姐的小孩，要放我们家里带一段时间。”  
全圆佑很快理解了为什么有些夫妻结婚以后不希望马上要小孩先过两年二人世界。  
晚饭吃完按照往常模式要开启双人游戏模式的全圆佑被小孩打破了幻想，“全圆佑叔叔，”小孩怯生生地过来拉他的裤脚，“我想看猫和老鼠……”可能是面无表情还带着眼镜的全圆佑太吓人，小孩的声音越来越小而且看起来马上要哭出来的架势，文俊辉倒是站在后面看好戏。全圆佑叹了口气，肯定是文俊辉怂恿小孩过来找自己的。他蹲下来抱住小孩的腰，“那我们坐沙发上看好不好？”小孩在他怀里点点头，眼眶红红的，还没掉下来的眼泪聚集在眼眶里。全圆佑抽了纸巾给他把眼泪擦了，又擦了擦嘴，晚上吃了牛排酱汁搞得嘴边都是。  
小孩自觉和全圆佑稍微亲近一点了试图讨价还价，“可不可以看两集？”“不可以哦。”全圆佑关闭了自己的游戏打开动画片，米高梅片头出场的时候文俊辉也在一旁坐下来。“今天只看一集的话明天圆佑叔叔带你去公园玩好不好？”  
小孩左右为难了一下，最终还是扑到文俊辉怀里，“我想要俊辉叔叔带我去公园玩。”  
儿童，真是冷酷的生物呢。  
但后来就变成文俊辉负责小孩的吃穿全圆佑负责吃穿以外的所有部分，包括带小孩出去玩给小孩讲故事陪小孩玩，还有洗澡上厕所。  
“宝宝过来洗澡了。”全圆佑拿着大毛巾站在浴室门口，本来还在厨房捣鼓面粉和水奇妙混合物的小孩一下子像个炮弹发射，跑了几步撞进全圆佑的怀里。全圆佑笑着把小孩举起来转了个圈就抱进浴室里。  
“今天俊辉叔叔教我弹琴了！”小孩非常认真地跟全圆佑说，全圆佑坐在他面前的小板凳上，手上都是香波，小孩柔软的头发被泡沫弄成各种乱七八糟的样子，目前的进化方向是莫西干头。小孩伸出手来模仿在琴键上弹琴的样子，嘴里还唱着小星星的调。全圆佑一边应着一边冲干净了自己的手捂住他的眼睛，“先闭一下眼睛。”小孩把眼睛闭得紧紧的，全圆佑把头上的泡沫冲干净，又最后冲了一遍身体，便拿着浴巾示意小孩从浴缸里站起来擦身体。  
穿好衣服吹完头发的小孩闻起来香香的，全圆佑没忍住多抱了一会儿。  
到睡觉时间了小孩还抱着全圆佑不放手，“可以和你们一起睡吗？”“怎么了？”文俊辉过来牵他的手，小孩支支吾吾了半天也不说，文俊辉也没再问下去，只是带他回自己的房间拿了自己的小枕头和小被子，还有重要的玩偶小恐龙。  
全圆佑照例拿了故事书给他讲故事，躺在两人中间的小孩没一会儿就开始打哈欠，很快就睡着了。文俊辉给他把被子掖好，小恐龙放在不会挤到的地方。  
“你以后会想要小孩吗？”全圆佑轻声问文俊辉。  
“可能会吧。”文俊辉也困得很快，说话都模模糊糊的了。全圆佑转过头来，把小孩和文俊辉都揽进自己的怀抱，“那以后我们也可以养一个，我们的小孩。”


End file.
